Garden trolleys are well known in the prior art and are used to enable gardeners to more easily access garden tools and facilitate collection and removal of garden refuse and soil. However, conventional garden trolleys demonstrate shortcomings, which significantly curb their more widespread acceptance and use. For example, conventional garden trolleys are typically unwieldy particular for the elderly and infirm or semi-infirm. Moreover, many gardeners, particularly in urban areas, have very limited space for storage and there consequently exists the need for a garden trolley which is light weight, easily used and serviced and which can be stored in a minimum of space. Another problem, particularly with the urban gardener, is in shipment of conventional garden trolleys. The cost of shipping these units, because of their weight and bulk, is often inproportionately high and sometimes, as a practical matter, unfeasible. There consequently exists the need for a light weight, easily assembled and disassembled garden trolley which provides all the amenities urban gardeners customarily expect in the larger, heavier and bulkier units conventionally available on the market. The present invention fulfills these and other multiple needs of home gardeners. It provides a lightweight, easily assembled and disassembled unit, which is reasonably priced and readily serviced, yet provides a long and durable lifespan and which also provides all the functions and amenities of the conventional garden trolley. Because of the attachment means for the garden refuse and soil bag and for the garden basket, the present garden trolley provides particular stability in day-to-day use.
More particularly, the present invention solves the above- stated as well as other needs and resolves the aforesaid shortcomings of conventional garden trolleys by providing a light weight, durable garden trolley which is specifically designed to be easily assembled and disassembled almost entirely without the use of assembly tools. In the preferred embodiments as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the basic frame is a U-shaped frame, which can be easily assembled from four basic units and a wheel and axle assembly. In the preferred embodiments two tubular frame members can be easily attached without tools to a single H-shaped intermediate frame member, which provides cross bracing. The H-shaped intermediate tubular frame member telescopes into a lower U-shaped frame member without tools. A wheel and axle unit is easily attached at the bottom of the U-shaped member and a garden refuse bag supporting assembly unit and garden basket supporting assembly unit is readily attached to the frame without tools. In alternative embodiments as shown in FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, one rather than two tubular frame members are utilized and a single H-shaped intermediate frame member is eliminated.
The entire structure is designed for ease of assembly and disassembly for use and shipment. Yet a fully operational garden refuse bag and garden basket as well as hooks and attachment units for garden tools are all provided in easily accessible positions and the unit in assembled form remains stable with heavy use.
In accordance with the foregoing it is an object to the present invention to provide a multifunction garden trolley particularly suitable for residential garden use, which is easily assembled and disassembled for garden use and for shipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a garden trolley, which provides all the amenities of conventional garden trolleys while avoiding the problems of weight, bulk and expense typical of the garden trolleys now available on the market.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garden trolley, which can be manufactured inexpensively and yet is durably constructed for long productive use.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which covers the preferred embodiments of the subject garden trolley.